Diesel soot particulate filters comprising metal fibers are for example known from WO 2007/079829. Filters of this type are called axial filters as the flow is axial. However, this type of filter has a number of drawbacks such as a limited flow in area and a relatively high pressure drop.
Also ceramic filters are known in the art for the filtration of diesel exhaust. However, they are characterized by a high thermal mass resulting in long regeneration times. Furthermore, their mass efficiency is not tunable.